No bedknobs but I have a broomstick
by kdakmmt
Summary: Battle for Hogwarts with a twist.


A/n A plot bunny that has been hopping around my head for awhile so here it is. I don't own Harry Potter and others I just borrow them. {} is thought had to re-up due to some issues I noticed.

The war with Voldemorte was going badly, people were disappearing in the middle of the night and Dumbledore was dead. Severus Snape had finally picked a side and declared himself the Death-eater that Harry had always believed him to be. Wizards and witches were flocking to Hogwarts for protection. Harry Potter resided as the leader of the last bastion of resistance. Death-eaters surrounded the school readying to break the shield so they could finish this war finally.

Harry Potter stood atop the astronomy tower gazing out over the grounds of Hogwarts towards the large group of Death-eaters and dark creatures that were preparing to take the castle. {This isn't good, I don't want to rely on a untested spell that was found inside a old book a elderly muggle had. I have no choice. I really hope that this works out or we will be dead by morning, if we are lucky.}

Hermione was standing beside Harry also lost in thought wondering how this came to happen. Her resolve to win this fight however was strong. She had spent the night pouring over the the book that was brought to their attention by a first year. Apparently her grandmother was a muggle witch. Shaking her head to get the cobwebs out she spoke to Harry. "I know you don't want to do this Harry, but I don't see any other way. We don't have enough defenders otherwise."

"I know 'Mione, but I don't have to like it do I?"

She leaned into him and gave him a passionate kiss. "Please be careful.",She replied

He gave her a roguish grin "You know me 'mione."

"That's why I said to be careful", smirked Hermione.

Harry sighed. {This is gonna be a long night."}

"Harry, I know you can do it." Hermione replied smiling at him.

"Here goes nothing...", raising up his arms sending out his power he started chanting in a loud voice that could be heard over the battlefield, "Traguna, Mekoides, Trecorum, Satis dee."

Voldemort looked towards the sound of the chanting wondering what he was up to. "Time to attack!" The Death-eaters fired at the shield that the professors had placed.

Power flowed out from Harry going throughout the castle, even down into the Chamber of Secrets his magic went. The power that Harry had sent out permeated throughout every inanimate object, at first it was the clothing of the staff and students in the closets, they started to wiggle. The Statues slowly came to life and stepped off their pedestals. Suits of armor that hadn't been worn in centuries stepped forward readying their weapons. Finally down in the Chamber of Secrets a dead basilisk rose up.

8888888

Outside, the forces of Voldemorte were trying to over-whelm the shield by firing hexes at it so they could enter. The sheer amount of spell-fire that was hitting the shield was enough to power a small town. The giants were chomping at the bit to attack and the were-wolves were howling in anticipation. Peter Pettigrew was cowering behind Voldemorte because he knew that it was taking longer than what his master wanted and that he would take the blame for it. Voldemorte for his part was impatiently waiting while watching the light-show the spells were creating. {Soon they will bring down the shield and I may collect the head of Harry Potter, a thorn in my side for years.}, Voldemorte thought to himself.

8888888

People throughout the castle watched in amazement as the inanimate objects started moving towards the great hall. The armor and statues present there were standing at attention ready to do the bidding of Harry. The sound of marching down the hall echoed off the walls bringing hope to the people in the castle, maybe we will win this fight after all. After several minutes hundreds of suits of armor and statues were lining the great hall, non-combatants were hiding in the three founder towers. It even seemed Hogwarts was helping as the great hall expanded in order to make room for the troops. The animated clothing formed up on set of robes once belonging to Dumbledor that had been forgotten about. The Statues were formed up on the gargoyle that usually guarded the entrance to the Headmistress office and the armor formed up around a set of armor once worn by King Arthur. Once formed up the forces moved out filling the hallway to the entrance of the castle. The great snake made it's way out of the Chamber towards the battlefield.

8888888

Hermione watched the animated troops as they moved out in front of the school, she could hardly keep herself from laughing at the sight. With a quick spell music started playing over the battlefield. Anyone with muggle knowledge would recognize it as the march of the wooden soldiers. Death-eaters stopped what they were doing to watch and were reprimanded by a well placed Crucio. Some of them started laughing at what they were seeing as they couldn't believe it. {Well believe it all right.}

A collective yell rang out as the shield dropped and Death-munchers raced forward towards the castle only to be met by the arrows raining from the archers on the castle walls. Quickly cast shield spells saved some of the wizards from dying immediately but poor peter wasn't one of them. A arrow caught him through his right eye. The animated clothing ran into the crowd of enemy and did what they could to hamper their efforts while the armor struck down any within reach. Blasting hexes were flying free and knocking out armor and statues, the troops just reformed out of whatever was left and attacked again.

Professor Mcgonagall the current headmistress of the school was leading the wizards fighting those that got past the animated troops into the castle. The surviving D.A. Members were holding their own defending against the were-wolves and the giants were taken down by archers.

Harry kept chanting the spell watching the chaos he was creating. He couldn't believe it worked so well. Hermione was gonna get a something special for the musical addition to this. He could see Voldemorte behind his troops wishing that there was a way to get directly to him. He was surprised when he noticed a large shape moving out of the forest towards Voldemortes' position, in fact it almost made him stop his chanting but when he recognized what it was he laughed inwardly.{This is gonna be good.} Hermione laughed beside him when she saw the basilisk moving towards ole Moldyshorts.

8888888

Voldemort was amused at first at what appeared to be animated clothing exiting the castle but when it was followed by the statues and the armor of the castle it started to get annoying. When he had to Crucio some of his troops because of it he started to get angry. It was the arrows that rained down on his position as the troops moved forward that really made him furious. Not only did it did he nearly get hit but he lost his pet rat. The loss of giants from the enchanted archers didn't help his mood any.

If he was paying attention behind him he would've notice a familiar sight slithering up behind him. Someone yelled for him to look out and he turned in time to see a large mouth bite down on him separating his lower half.

8888888

Harry almost winced when he saw Voldemorte go down, couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Now for the rest of the battle. Some of the Death-eater troops bugged out when they saw him fall, but the rest continued fighting or surrendered to the armor. It took a couple hours to finish the rest of the enemy and in the end a large basilisk brought forward a present.

After the battle was finished Harry stopped chanting and slowly the animated items stopped what they were doing fell to the ground. Several people had bound up what was left of Voldemorte took his wan in case he was still living.

"Bugger me sideways! That was tiring. March of the wooden soldiers Mione?", Harry exclaimed.

"Love to dear but we still have things to do before that. I thought it was appropriate music to have to our party.", she said with a grin.

Harry gave her a passionate kiss and they both went down to check for any lingering life in Voldemorte. People thanked him as they passed by and for once he didn't feel uncomfortable about it as he earned it.

Harry pulled out his wand and slowly approached the body of Voldemorte, moving cautiously over to him. Harry cast a life detection spell and found that he was still alive but unconscious, but for how long?

"He still lives, but I know that if he dies someone can just bring him back. I have an idea to take care of him." Harry said. He transfigured Voldemorte into a small rock and picked it up.

8888888

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at what Harry did to Voldemorte. "So you really turned him into a toilet seat and placed him a muggle train station?"

"Yes"

"And you cast a whole lot of spells on him to make sure that the seat would be indestructible, and stay connected to the toilet its on?"

"Yes."

"Also leaving a compulsion for the people with the most problems with their digestive tract?"

"Yes"

"I think I love you even more now." She said throwing herself at him with a laugh.

Fin


End file.
